The All-American Rejects
The All-American Rejects is a rock band from Stillwater, Oklahoma formed in 2001. The band comprises lead vocalist and bass guitarist Tyson Ritter, guitarists and vocalists Nick Wheeler and Mike Kennerty, with drummer Chris Gaylor. The All-American Rejects have released three studio albums in over eight years as a band. Their debut self-titled studio album, The All-American Rejects, was originally released in 2002, producing the successful single "Swing, Swing".The album went on to sell over one million records in the United States and was certified platinum by the RIAA.Gold & Platinum - The All-American Rejects The band's second album, Move Along, brought the band more mainstream success. The album produced three hit singles; "It Ends Tonight", "Dirty Little Secret" and "Move Along". "Dirty Little Secret" and "It Ends Tonight" reached the top ten on the Billboard Hot 100, with "Move Along" peaking at number 15.Artist Singles Chart History - The All-American Rejects "Dirty Little Secret" was also accredited platinum with one million sales in the US. The album Move Along, was certified double platinum in the US by the RIAA. The All-American Rejects' third album, When the World Comes Down, was released in late 2008. The first single "Gives You Hell" garnered much attention, with the song peaking Number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 and Number 2 on Pop 100 charts, as well as in the top twenty of the UK Singles chart and number three on the Australian ARIA Singles chart.Chart Stats - The All-American RejectsDiscography The All-American Rejects History The band is based on Stillwater, Oklahoma, where the band's bass guitarist/vocalist Tyson Ritter was the bouncer of a high school party that Nick Wheeler, who is now AAR's guitarist, band was playing. Seeing that Wheeler's band needed a bass player, Ritter falsely informed him that he could play bass. Ritter quickly picked up bass, and later he and Wheeler formed their own band. Formation and first releases (2000–2004) In 2001, with producer Tim O'Heir (Superdrag, Sebadoh, Juliana Hatfield), they recorded their self-titled debut album, The All-American Rejects. Mike Kennerty joined in the summer of 2002, while Chris Gaylor replaced drummer Tim Campbell shortly before the release of the debut. The song, "Swing, Swing", was the first single released from the album. The group's debut album hit stores on October 15, 2002. The All-American Rejects was certified platinum by the RIAA. The band later released their first live DVD, Live from Oklahoma... The Too Bad for Hell DVD!. ''Move Along'' (2005–2006) In 2005, the group released their second album, Move Along, which featured the single "Dirty Little Secret." The music video for the song was filmed at Dorney Park in Allentown, Pennsylvania that summer, featuring images from the collective art project PostSecret. The All-American Rejects released the The Bite Back EP on the iTunes music store at the end of 2005 followed in 2006 by the second single from Move Along, "Move Along". Some reports indicated the video for the song was a tribute to their deceased touring keyboardist Timothy Jordan II. Within the first weeks after premiering their video, it had been on the Total Request Live countdown, hitting number one four days in a row. The single didn't peak on ''Billboard'' Hot 100 until almost six months after its release, in June. "Move Along" was then nominated for "Best Editing in a Video" and "Best Group Video" at the 2006 MTV Video Music Awards, the latter of which they won.http://www.mtv.com/ontv/vma/2006/ In addition, the band performed "Move Along" live at the MTV Video Music Awards on August 31, 2006. The band was also nominated for Choice Rock Group in the Teen Choice Awardshttp://www.cinemablend.com/music/Teen-Choice-Award-Results-6060.html In May 2006, The All-American Rejects performed a cover version of Def Leppard's "Photograph" on VH1 Rock Honors. In August 2006 the band's third single was released from their Move Along album, called "It Ends Tonight". The video for "It Ends Tonight" debuted at number 10 on the VH1 Top 20 countdown. The video also peaked at #2 on TRL''http://www.lala.com/artist/The_All-American_Rejects/bio On New Year's Eve 2005, the band performed The Cars' "Good Times Roll" with Fall Out Boy on MTV. On New Year's Eve 2006, they played a special on Las Vegas' Fremont Street, which also included bands OK Go, Five for Fighting, Rock Star Supernova, and Chicago. The songs "Move Along" and "Dirty Little Secret" were also featured in the video game Rock Band.Rock Band Song List ''When the World Comes Down (2007-present) In the summer of 2007 the band began recording their third studio album. During this time they also released a DVD featuring live content from their Tournado tour and contributed the song "The Future Has Arrived" to the soundtrack of Disney film Meet the Robinsons. The group then went into writing the next record which took about two years. They spent around six months in the studio recording When the World Comes Down with producer Eric Valentine. On October 8, 2008, the band was honored as a "Rising Star" by the Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame.Discography The All-American Rejects The first single from When the World Comes Down was "Gives You Hell", which was released in September 2008. The music video was released November 5 and the song reached number one on VH1's Top 20 Countdown. On November 18, the band released "Mona Lisa (When the World Comes Down)" exclusively at iTunes. After three years from Move Along, the group's third album, When the World Comes Down, was released on December 16.Oklahoma hall of fame to induct musicians Entertainment: The All-American Rejects will close out ceremony and concert The Honda Civic Tour The group's lead vocalist, Tyson Ritter, told UK music website Rocklouder in a January 2009 interview that the band was due to headline the annual Honda Civic Tour. However, the proposed tour was later cancelled due to the economic crisis. Ritter did say that Honda would still be supporting their US headline tour and that the group would be designing the Honda Civic car as headliners of past tours have done. Interview: The All American Rejects Members Current members * Tyson Ritter – lead vocals, bass guitar, piano * Nick Wheeler – lead guitar, keyboard, backing vocals * Mike Kennerty – rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Chris Gaylor – drums, percussion Discography :Main article: The All-American Rejects discography ;Studio albums *2002: The All-American Rejects *2005: Move Along *2008: When the World Comes Down References External links *Official Website *AAR On RecCenter.com *Interview on TruePunk.com *Trash the Stage interview with Nick and Mike *The All-American Rejects Interview at SaintRockNRoll.com *All American Reject Becomes Big-Screen 'Boy' *The All-American Rejects at Rolling Stone *Rejects TV - Live broadcasts from the recording studio *'When The World Comes Down' Review From Scorpio PR & Review Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia